Bad Birdo!
by Fat Sassy Bride
Summary: Peach thinks of Mario one night, and Birdo comforts her.


Bad Birdo!

----------

Princess Peach Toadstool was a romantic sort, the type to lose herself in daydreams, to find herself enveloped in fond memories of the past. It was this practice which she credited with keeping her head cool during her many periods of imprisonment - far too many. But, she supposed, in a way, it could be considered flattering: After all, it presumably meant that she was seen as quite a desirable catch by many.

But she only had eyes for her hero...

She closed her eyes and smiled peacefully, a joyful ripple running up her back as she recalled her most recent rescue. So many had occurred. Usually, she thanked Mario with a hug, a kiss on the cheek, perhaps followed by baking a cake... this time, she had rewarded Mario with some pie. But before he could dig in, she had turned things around, giving _him_ a taste... pretty good, as she recalled. Perhaps it was the steady diet of pizza, mushrooms, cake, and pasta. Come to think of it, it had even _looked_ something like a mushroom...

Feeling a familiar tingling sensation in an area so recently opened to Mario's exploration—she pushed into the back of her mind instances where Bowser had touched her during one of her many captivities—Peach shed her nightgown and slid open the top drawer of her nightstand, gazing thoughtfully at her options. Peach's Plumber winked flirtatiously, a naughty gleam upon its golden handle, the reversible suction cup poised and ready to serve Her Highness.

But it was the Birdo Buttplug that served Peach's fancy this evening, the half-lidded, violet-shadowed eyes at the base boring seductively into Peach's mind, promising forbidden pleasures, sensations unimagined by few others, and experienced by even less.

Sliding down her undergarments, Peach wrapped her slender fingers delicately around Birdo's naughty plaything, the deep magenta rigid yet soft in her hand. Reminiscent of Birdo's—was it a _nozzle_?—the Birdo Buttplug, not necessarily designed _exclusively_ for anal voyaging, flared out at the end, the body hollowed out entirely to provide an exquisite feeling of intense suction. But one had to be careful...

Peach was not careful, ramming Birdo's nasty nozzle into her womanly Warp Pipe, squealing Mario's name joyously as the suction began, the walls of her vagina clamping firmly over the toy. She breathlessly flipped a switch at the base, and—

—_Oh, God, this wasn't supposed to happen!_ Peach shrieked in pain as a vacuum effect took over, the suction intensifying to the point where her body began to pull in on itself, organs straining against muscle and tendon, an ovary tearing free and punching through Peach's body as the Birdo Buttplug pulled it to... who knew where?

Her intestines made a sickening squishing, slurping sound as she tugged desperately on the toy, pulling it free and switching it off frantically.

Her intestines peeked out haggardly from her torn and leaking vagina, her body showing bruises and various cuts and tears from the sheer force of the Birdo Buttplug's vacuum power. Peach sagged to the floor, landing on her knees and sobbing weakly, her face hanging near the toy.

_Click._

Shaking her head helplessly, she attempted to scream before the nozzle sucked her face in, ripping her lips from her mouth like fleshy, plump, pink scabs. Her large blue eyes streamed tears that vanished, twinkling, into a void she would never know the destination of. It was mere moments later that her eyes were ripped one-by-one from their sockets, dangling by mere threads for split-seconds before being torn away as with everything else.

Her head forced in too tight to scream properly, Peach could only kneel and pound helplessly at the ground as the Birdo Buttplug crunched her skull into splinters, squishy chunks of brain matter slicing through the bone as it, too, was sucked up, thick locks of blonde hair streaming alongside it, still anchored to enormous chunks of scalp.

With no eyes and no brain, Peach was unable to process what happened next, and so she never knew of the large, pink-spotted egg that shot out of the darkness and shattered the remains of her head and neck into a blood-gushing, ragged stump of distended, stretched muscle and bone fragment upon her shoulders.

Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!


End file.
